1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communications platform integrating autonomous logic functions with a standard sensor interface, and to an associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional premises security system remotely monitors a premises and when, for example, a break-in condition is detected, dials a predetermined telephone number for establishing a wireline communications link to a central location for reporting the detected break-in condition. Such a conventional security system provides a communications platform that establishes the wireline communications link and accepts sensor inputs from several different types of sensors, such as Hall-effect sensors, infrared sensors and audio sensors. A conventional security system can also be configured for accepting sensor inputs from other types of sensors, such as smoke detectors and water level (flood) detectors, for monitoring other conditions that can occur at the premises that are, for example, life-threatening and/or may cause physical damage.
A conventional vehicle security system similarly accepts different sensor inputs for detecting a break-in and/or a theft of a vehicle. Most conventional vehicle security systems provide an audible alarm for deterring a break-in or theft. One known vehicle security system transmits a wireless radio frequency signal in response to receiving a wireless radio frequency signal transmitted by a law enforcement agency. When it is determined that the vehicle in which such a vehicle security system is installed is stolen, the radio frequency signal transmitted by the security system enables law enforcement agencies to more easily locate the stolen vehicle.
While a conventional security system monitors conditions of an entity, such as a premises or a vehicle, and provides a communications platform that is capable of forming a communications link with a central location, such a conventional security system must be specifically configured for the entity that is being monitored and cannot be easily reconfigured for monitoring another entity. For example, a security system intended for monitoring a specific premises, such as a house, cannot be easily reconfigured for monitoring a parking lot or for providing graffiti and vandalism control. In this regard, conventional security systems do not provide portable functionality.
Further, the communications platform aspect of a conventional security system is capable of establishing a one-way wireline communications link to a central location for alerting a central location of a detected condition. Consequently, when an alarm condition is communicated to the central location, personnel must then be dispatched for ascertaining the true nature of the detected condition. Further, in the case of a wireline communications link, the link can be defeated by severing the wireline link, in which case any such alarm condition is not communicated to the central location. In the case of the conventional vehicle security that transmits a radio frequency signal, the wireless communications link to a receiver that is in close enough proximity to receive the radio frequency signal, not to a specific receiver that is dialed by the conventional security system.
Consequently, what is needed is a communications system that establishes a two-way wireless communications link with a predetermined location when a predetermined condition or set of conditions are detected. Further, what is needed is a communications system that can be easily reconfigured for monitoring different entities, thus providing portable functionality.